A New Champion
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: It's time for the Triwizard Tournament with the kids in New Directions but with Kurt's duties as Head Boy, will he be able to cope, especially in an unfamiliar school? Triwizard at Beauxbatons. Klaine! Rating for later chapters. Please R&R
1. Hogwarts Express Begins

**A/N: In case it doesn't become clear in the story, information is as follows. All the Glee kids are seventh years. Finn, Brittany, Sam, as well as Becky and Jacob (minor) are all in Hufflepuff. Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, and Blaine are all in Ravenclaw. Santana, Rachel, as well as Azimio and Karofsky (minor) are all in Slytherin. Puck, Mercedes, Lauren, and Kurt are all in Gryffindor. Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine, Karofsky, and Rachel are all Prefects. Brittany is Head Girl (based on presidential election results) and Kurt is Head Boy. Figgins is the Headmaster. Sue is the Flying teacher and Head of Slytherin. Mr. Schue is the Charms/Choir teacher (and yes, PoA film showed that Hogwarts has a choir) and Head of Gryffindor. Emma is the Librarian and Head of Hufflepuff. Coach Beiste is in charge of Quidditch and Head of Ravenclaw.**

The whistle blew as the Hogwarts Express began pulling out of the station. The corridors were packed with students just trying to get into compartments, and students that were begging to find their friends whom they hadn't seen all summer long. One vast group of these students were those that were known to be a part of the Hogwarts choir, lead by Professor Schuester who took over Charms and the choir when Professor Flitwick retired. However, even this group of misfits and friends couldn't enjoy their entire journey to Hogwarts together as some of them were Prefects and some of them were not. Those who were had to go to the Prefects compartment for the beginning of the year meeting and then do patrols.

Santana Lopez slid the door to a compartment shut, a sour look on her face. Artie Abrams, sitting in a designated spot for his specialized wheelchair adjusted his glasses and looked up at her. Santana had just been saying good-bye to her girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce whom she'd rarely seen all summer but had no choice because Brittany was Head Girl this year. She was one of the students running the Prefects meeting. The seventh year Slytherin shifted to the seats and sat down in one. Artie frowned.

"You know Santana, she will be back." Santana raised and eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. The Latina girl knew that very well but she was not in the mood to be bitch snapped with the obvious.

"Can it wheels. I haven't seen her all summer!" she spat. Artie frowned again. Across the compartment, his fellow Ravenclaws Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang exchanged glances. Also in the compartment were their friends Lauren Zizes, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and Sam Evans. All these students were members of the Hogwarts choir or glee club. They were all now watching Santana and Artie carefully.

"And you think I have?" Artie asked, tensing at the thought of seeing Brittany. Before Santana had professed her love for her best friend, Artie and Brittany had dated. He was still kind of sore. After Tina had broken up with him in favor of Mike the year before, break ups were not something that the boy in the wheelchair handled very well. Before Santana could reply though, there was a rap on the compartment door. It slid open to reveal that Brittany had returned. She was holding a fat cat in her arms.

They looked at her oddly, the cat partially obscuring the Head Girl's badge pinned to her chest. "Sanny, can you take Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, mouth opening to ask why when Brittany seemed to get psychic for she went on. "The commotion and strain of the Prefects meeting is aggravating his migraines." The others in the compartment looked at each other. Migraines? Was she serious? But than, this was the girl that thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist, not to mention that her cat was reading her diary and smoking.

No one said anything. Instead, Santana just sighed and took the cat from her, grimacing under his weight. The tall blonde Hufflepuff grinned, blew her girlfriend a kiss, shut the door and skipped back off down the corridor. Santana turned to the others. "I don't think I'll ever figure out how Brittany was made Head Girl," she said. The others just nodded agreement.

**Xxx**

In the Prefects compartment, Rachel Berry, seventh year Slytherin Prefect sat with a scowl on her face and her arms folded. She was not pleased that Brittany the ditz had gotten Head Girl. And where was the Head Boy? Who was Head Boy? Rachel glanced around, throwing a biting scowl at David Karofsky, her fellow seventh year Slytherin Prefect when he accidentally shoved her to the side. Why the hell did she have to sit next to him? The compartment was crammed. Fifth year, sixth year, and seventh year Prefects from all the houses were packed inside. The only people that weren't there were Brittany and the Head Boy, as far as Rachel could tell. But Brittany had merely gone to deliver her cat to Santana.

"Damn cat," Rachel muttered. It was than that the Hufflepuff Head Girl entered the compartment again, a jolly smile on her face. Rachel's eyes gazed around the compartment in annoyance. She counted off who all was there. Herself and Karofsky, Quinn Fabray and Blaine Anderson, the seventh year Ravenclaw Prefects, Finn Hudson, her boyfriend and seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect to go with Brittany's Head Girl, and Mercedes Jones, seventh year Gryffindor Prefect. The other she didn't even know but after checking them off, she realized who was missing. She opened her mouth to say so when Mercedes beat her to it.

"Where's Kurt?" the dark skinned seventh year asked, glancing around the group. Her eyes fell on Blaine, who was Kurt's boyfriend and it became clear to him that if anyone should know where Kurt was, he should. He shrugged nonchalantly but the suspicious grin on his face gave him away. "You're a terrible liar Blaine," Mercedes said.

"He'll be here. You know Kurt, has to make and entrance and be fashionably late." Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned to the window for a moment.

Brittany clapped her hands and looked at them all, but her eyes fell on Blaine. "Blue dolphin I'm supposed to lead this meeting but I can't do it without Kurtsie. Where's your red dolphin?" she said. Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows. Brittany certainly had an usual way of putting things. Of course this went with her theory that dolphins were gay sharks. With Blaine and Kurt being a gay couple, she'd dubbed them blue and red dolphin respective due to house colors. Not that it bothered either of them. Brittany was a sweetheart. Even if she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Hold up," Mercedes said, turning back from the window. "You mean to tell me my boo is Head Boy and he didn't even feel the need to tell me?" she stated. Everyone looked at her and Blaine opened his mouth to say something when the response came from Kurt himself.

"I see that maybe letting it be a surprise is no longer allowed," he said, hoisting his shoulder bag over his shoulder and leaning against the doorframe of the compartment with a hand on his hip. As usual, Kurt looked fabulous. His hair was perfect. His skin was glowing, and his ensemble was only the latest from Alexander McQueen. Granted, once they drew closer to Hogwarts, that ensemble would be replaced by traditional Gryffindor robes, a fact that Kurt still was not happy with after six years of have to wear them the majority of his time at school.

Brittany giggled with happiness and hugged him tightly but delicately. Kurt grinned, hugged her back, promptly crossed the compartment and sat himself down in Blaine's lap. Wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. As big as this compartment was, it was still merely standing room only and Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't mind. He shivered slightly as he felt the boy's hands slide smoothly around his waist. Kurt pecked him on the cheek and rested his head on his shoulder, the grin still plastered on his face. Brittany looked momentarily sad but she shook it off soon enough and was giggling again in seconds.

She clapped her hands together and shut the compartment door. "Okay!" she squealed brightly. The new fifth year Prefects looked slightly put out. Were they really supposed to take orders from a ditzy blond and the gay boy? They did not look like they thought the two Heads had been chosen wisely. Kurt boldly kissed Blaine deeply before reluctantly standing to join his co-head at the front of the compartment. "Now that red dolphin," Brittany went on, hugging Kurt again, "Or my Kurtsie, has arrived, we can get on with the meeting!"

Kurt and the others watched her pull out a folded piece of parchment. Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "What is that Britt?" he asked, looking at her for a moment. She grinned again.

"It's a list of things to go over. Lord Tubbington compiled it for me!" Kurt exchanged glances with the other seventh year Prefects. The lot of them were the rest of the Hogwarts choir. None of them said anything. They were all used to Brittany's antics about Lording Tubbington. The sixth year Prefects weren't used to it but they were familiar. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. But the fifth years had no clue and it was one of them that piped up.

"Who is Lord Tubbington?" the fifth year girl asked. Her snarky attitude was enough to tell the seventh years that she was the new female Slytherin Prefect. Rachel sighed silently to herself, cursing the fact because as the head female Slytherin Prefect – even though she wasn't Head Girl – she knew it would fall to her to train this girl up properly. Merlin how she didn't want to do that! The thought of training some snarky little bitch was not something that came across as an ideal enjoyment.

"He's my cat!" Brittany said cheerfully. Kurt bit his lip, trying to think of something smart to say in case the fifth year girl spat hurtful words back at Brittany. But she didn't say anything. She just stared at her like she had never seen anything so stupid before. Kurt had the sudden urge to slap the girl but he refrained from it. Slapping another student and a female at that would not be a good example for the Head Boy to be setting for the rest of the school. But just looking at this girl was enough to tell him that this was going to be a very long and very irritating meeting. He was not looking forward to it.

**A/N: And there is the first chappie! I know I spent more time with the Prefects and stuffs, but there is going to be major Klaine in this story because they're my favorite! xD So, I just had to spend time loving on our Kurt-Kurt and Blaine-Blaine. Reviews please! This is really the first time I've ever done a crossover. Reviews encourage me to keep writing!**


	2. Hogwarts Express Journey

"Are we done patrolling yet?" Blaine whined to Quinn as they approached the end of the train corridor sometime later, when the meeting, which had indeed been an irritation, had finally ended. Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Blaine had nothing against his Ravenclaw patrol partner. They were both Ravenclaws and were naturally meant to do patrols together and normally, he didn't complain. But he hadn't had a moment all summer to really be alone with Kurt. For one thing, Kurt's family had gone camping and they'd invited Blaine along but Blaine's father had refused to let him go. A Pureblood elitist, his father did not approve of the Hummels, even though they too were Purebloods. He hated Kurt most of all because he blamed him for turning his son gay. After that, there were few times when the boys had been together. Blaine's father had done everything in his power to keep them apart. It was a nightmare for both of them.

Quinn sighed and folded her arms across her chest, stopping at the end of the train and turning to look at him. "Blaine, what's wrong? Normally you don't take issue with us patrolling together or how long it takes. What gives?" the blond asked her partner. It was Blaine's turn to sigh and he ran a hand over his carefully gelled hair. He shook his head, wondering how to tell her what had been going on.

Blaine bit his lip. "I know everyone thinks that I spent all summer with Kurt. But the truth is, my dad did everything in his power to keep us apart." Quinn frowned and than her expression took on one of anger. She was not happy and not because of Blaine. Quinn was a half-blood, having a Muggle mother and wizard father, but they lived more magically than Muggle. The more she learned about Mr. Anderson, the more she hated him. And it broke her heart to see him treat his son in the way he was. "To be honest, I'm worried about what's going to happen after graduation."

It was Quinn's turn to bite her lip and she leaned against the corridor wall, thinking. There had to be something they could do about this. Blaine's father was making his life miserable. "Don't worry Blaine, we'll figure out something. I'm not going to let your father keep you from being with Kurt. None of us will," she said, giving her head a firm nod. Blaine looked relieved and hugged her gently.

"Thank you Quinn. Is our time up yet?" he asked again. Eagerness was not something that was common to hear coming from Blaine Anderson. Quinn sighed and gave her head a gentle shake. Blaine frowned.

"Not until Rachel and Karofsky come to relieve us," she said. He had known that. Face palming and groaning, he slid down against the wall of the corridor, feeling the vibrations of the trains wheels beneath him. Quinn sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Blaine. It shouldn't be too much longer. You know how Rachel has to be on time," she said, trying to be reassuring. Blaine looked like he was biting back words of fury. But when he spoke, his words were true.

"Yeah but despite how much nicer Karofsky is to us all now, he could care less about being on time. Really, I don't even know why he's a Prefect. They should take his badge and give it to Santana." That caused a small smile to break out on Quinn's face. Merlin knew what Santana would do if she had possession of a Prefect's badge.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Rachel and Karofsky showed up. Rachel seemed to be in an even worse mood than she had been when they boarded the train. Karofsky was pale. This suggested the two of them had been arguing. Nicer to them as a whole or not, Rachel still couldn't stand the buffoon. She was just glad that partners went by house rather than anything else or whatnot. Though she wouldn't admit it, the last thing Rachel wanted was to see Karofsky patrolling with Kurt. She feared for her friend's safety.

Blaine exchanged a glance with Quinn and pulled himself to his feet. Rachel huffed and nodded her head to the two of them. She leaned forward and whispered to Blaine. "Kurt's in the Prefects compartment still. He said something about getting ahead on studies. He's alone in there." Blaine nodded and shook his head. The way his boyfriend studied so much, it was a wonder he was a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw like himself. He waved to Quinn and nodded his head to Karofsky who nodded back before walking off.

He heard Quinn and Rachel exchange a few tense words. Blaine was aware that owing to the whole Quinn/Finn/Rachel triangle, they were kind of on tense lines with one another. Not to mention that triangle was sometimes a square when Puck was added and a pentagon with the addition of Sam. Rachel had shown interest in Sam when she'd asked him to a ball one year. At the time, Sam had been single, Rachel had been single, and Mercedes had been single. This was actually just the past year. The three had sort have gone together. It was confusing. But Sam had dated Quinn in the beginning of the year and that was how he got involved in the mess.

Blaine rolled his eyes trying to clear his head before slipping back into the Prefects compartment where sure enough, he found his boyfriend sitting with his legs crossed and one of his textbooks open in his lap. One arm rested on the windowsill and his cheek sat upon his hand. Kurt had already changed into his Hogwarts robes. But instead of reading the textbook, his eyes were gazing out the window. For a moment, Blaine just stood there and watched him in silence. Kurt was so beautiful. The Ravenclaw could hardly believe he was his.

"Hey," Blaine finally said, shutting the compartment door behind him and going to sit down next to the beautiful boy. Kurt allowed a smile to grace his face as he turned from the window and watched his boyfriend approach. "Quinn and I are done with our patrol. You and Mercedes do yours yet?" Kurt nodded, shutting the textbook in his lap and getting up so he could pack it back into his trunk. "Good," Blaine went on, as Kurt sat down again and swung his legs up into Blaine's lap. The seventeen-year-old smiled. "I missed you," he said quietly.

"Missed you more," Kurt replied in that delicate voice of his. He scooted closer and leaned in so that his lips could meet with Blaine's. The Ravenclaw allowed his eyes to flutter shut against the kiss and he deepened it, raising a hand to caress Kurt's cheek as Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's other arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled the other boy closer to him, relishing in the warmth of their bodies together at last. Oh how he missed this. Oh how he missed the contact. He was grateful to have a moment alone to remember everything about the boy he loved. His beautiful face, his even more beautiful eyes, his smell, the way his mouth felt and tasted on his. Everything.

It wasn't until they heard someone in the doorway clearing their throat that the two of them broke apart and Kurt hastily tucked in his uniform shirt, realizing that Blaine's wandering hand had pulled it free enough for his fingers to graze his stomach. They had to have been on the verge of something more than just a make out session right there in the compartment. A pink flush picked up over the Head Boy's cheeks and Blaine grinned. Kurt was just so adorable no matter how hard he tried to be other wise. Both boys turned to see who had interrupted. Rachel was standing there with a bored look on her face.

"Now that you boys are done sucking face, choir meeting in compartment 4b in five minutes. Don't be late." She stalked off and Kurt rolled his eyes. Damn that Rachel. He was still trying to figure out why he put up with her. She had to be the center of everyone's world, throwing a big fit whenever Professor Schue didn't give her the solo. That was starting to happen more and more now because the teacher was trying to teach Rachel more about being a better sport. She seemed to think no one else deserved the spotlight once in a while. It wasn't working very well. Rachel had threatened to quit several times and even had quit once but she'd ended up returning to the club in the end.

Blaine just stared at the door for several seconds before sighing in aggravation. "Someone remind me how we've managed to put up with her all these years," he said, shaking his gelled head. Kurt chuckled and kissed his cheek before reluctantly swinging his legs off Blaine's lap and standing up. He held out his hand for Blaine's. The Ravenclaw grinned and placed his hand in Kurt's. "I love you Kurt Hummel," he said, kissing the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson," he replied. Blaine smiled back at him and the two of them sighed in unison heading out of the compartment. "You know, I really hate how Rachel automatically assumes she's in charge when Professor Schue isn't around," he said as they casually strolled down the corridor.

"Because it's Rachel," came a voice from behind them. Kurt and Blaine looked over their shoulders to see Puck leaning in a compartment doorway. His girlfriend Lauren was looking over his shoulder. "Wait up. We'll walk with you since Queen Bitch is on the prowl." Kurt couldn't suppress a giggle at that one, something that was very un-Kurt-like to do but happened nonetheless.

"Wow Puckerman," Lauren said. "Never thought I'd see the day when you would insult your own kind." Puck and Rachel were both Purebloods like Blaine and Kurt. Puck held a sense of pride though he was not an elitist. He picked on those lower than him just because they were lower and not because of blood purity. Rachel used to be one of his targets until they'd all become part of choir at Hogwarts. Rachel was usually the one Puck was telling they needed to stick together. He looked at Lauren with a cocked eyebrow as the two of them stepped into the corridor and joined Kurt and Blaine. With a heavy sigh, the four of them made their way down the corridor, headed for the choir meeting which Kurt was quite sure, Rachel would be thrilled to be in charge of.

"She didn't make Head Girl so she's going to use this as her advantage," the Gryffindor whispered to himself. Only Blaine seemed to hear. The two boys sighed and shook their heads. Not even at school yet and the dramatics of the year had already begun.

**A/N: And there is chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! Lots of Klaine, yes but like I said, it will be primarily a Klaine story. Let me know what you think! Reviews keep me writing and I love knowing I have readers! xD**


	3. An Annoucement and Kurt's Decision

As was to be expected the choir meeting in compartment 4b had been a disaster. Rachel and Quinn had ended up getting into a verbal spar. After getting aggravated by the two girls yelling, Mercedes had jumped into the mixed and Kurt had ended up having the clamp his hands down over his delicate ears. Voices had scaled high enough that people in other compartments had actually poked their heads out of them and glanced down the hall at compartment 4b. When things had escalated way too high, Kurt had stood up and slipped out of the compartment. The action had gone unnoticed by everyone except Blaine, who seemed to have been watching his boyfriend closely the entire time. It had taken Puck and Lauren together to settle everything down again.

Kurt was grateful to be at Hogwarts now, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Puck, Lauren, and Mercedes, away from Rachel who was on the other side of the room with the Slytherins. He was feigning interest in the sorting of the first years, which was probably not such a smart thing because he was the Head Boy. It was crucial that he know the names of everyone who was sorted into his house. As the Head Boy he was going to be completely in charge of everything. He was in charge of running the patrol schedules for the Prefects and doing his own duties, along with Brittany. There was more work to being a Head than there was to just being a Prefect. You were like a student lead of the entire school.

Luckily for him, Mercedes had taken out some parchment and quill and started jotting down the names of their new first years, an act that Kurt had been doing himself the previous two years but he was too preoccupied this year to remember. He gave her a grateful smile as the last of the first years was sorted and Professor Figgins, the headmaster stood to address them all. The man raised his hands and clapped for silence. Kurt groaned. Couldn't he make the announcements after they ate? He was starving. He glanced over at Blaine who was smiling at him from the Ravenclaw table. That simple smile made the Head Boy feel loads better. He turned his attention back to Figgins.

"Settle down students," Figgins was saying. All eyes went up to him. What little muttering there was between the students suddenly ceased, as the room grew silent. "Thank you," he said. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see the figure of Professor Sylvester glaring into the mass of students. Typical Professor Sylvester. Professor Schuester was grinning from ear to ear. What did he know that the rest of them did not? Kurt became extremely curious. "Now, I have a special announcement to make to you all. I am going to start by asking the seventh years not to get too comfortable this year."

Mutters broke out in the crowd and Kurt stood up hastily from the table, realizing that Brittany had done so at the same time. "Say what?" Kurt shouted. People looked at him. He glanced around at his friends. Many of them looked interested. Rachel looked bored and she was scowling again. Apparently, she wanted this to hurry up or whatever. She stared at her golden plate, waiting for the moment food would arrive. "Why? This is our most crucial year!" Kurt went on, trying to sound a bit more resolved. He swallowed and glanced at Blaine who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, our Head Boy this year," Figgins said. Kurt flushed and felt oddly exposed when the hall was filled with spattered applause. "And Miss. Pierce, our Head Girl," Figgins added. Brittany beamed but unlike the applause Kurt had received, silence filled the hall. The Gryffindor had a feeling that people were dumbfounded at the fact that Brittany of all people had been made Head Girl. Brittany thankfully did not seem to notice the difference. Figgins cleared his throat and went on. "Mr. Hummel, Miss. Pierce, fellow seventh year students, in a few weeks time, myself, two other professors and the entire seventh year will be traveling to Beauxbatons Academy in France." Kurt was stunned into silence. It was Blaine that seemed to get the first outrage as the Head Boy watched his boyfriend jump to his feet.

"With all due respect Professor Figgins, that's absurd! What about Quidditch? All the captains are seventh years and the teams can't play with missing teammates or captains!" he called out. The room erupted into shouts and complaints and calls of agreement and nods. Figgins held up his hand, trying to get them all to calm down. Kurt felt the color draining from his face. He looked down at Puck who was gawking, an odd expression for the Mohawk Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Children!" Figgins cried and all at once, silence fell. "There will be no Quidditch matches this year. The seventh years will be going to Beauxbatons in light of the Triwizard Tournament. It has been agreed that it will be held there this year," he went on. Silence filled the hall. Was he serious? The Triwizard Tournament? What about those seventh years that didn't want to risk their lives even if it meant a turn of glory? Obviously Figgins was thinking every seventh year had to be given equal opportunity. Kurt felt the odd need to want to enter. It was something that no one would expect from him.

A glance across the hall told him that Rachel was suddenly interested in the conversation. Of course. He should have figured she would be. The fact was that being school champion would put her in the spotlight. She'd be center stage and all Hogwarts eyes, well those of the seventh years anyway, would be on her. It was a dream come true for Rachel. Kurt was quite sure that she was dead certain she would be Hogwarts champion. That thought alone was enough to confirm Kurt's decision that he would enter the tournament. A strong thirst to knock Rachel down a peg and prove that she couldn't be the star of everything had gripped him. He sat down heavily in his seat.

"Now, myself and Professors Sylvester and Schuester will be going with the seventh years to Beauxbatons. As for the rest of you, Professor Beiste will be in charge in our absence. You will have to take charge from her, the rest of the staff and the remaining Prefects." He paused and glanced at the sixth year Prefects. Some of them looked a little irritated because they were seventeen already and old enough to go and try for the tournament as well. But apparently that wasn't going to happen. "I trust our sixth years to set an example and sixth year Prefects will be training the newbies," he said. Well, with the sound of that, Kurt was quite sure Rachel looked as though her birthday had come and she didn't have to do anything.

Professor Schuester stood and looked around at them all, a smile on his face. "However, just because we are going to another school," he said, eyes casting over the seventh years, especially the Prefects, Kurt, and Brittany as they were the Heads. "Doesn't mean you don't have to still behave. Prefects and Heads will still be expected to do their jobs and keep a handle on those students from Hogwarts. It's just a smaller number," he said. Figgins nodded at him appreciatively. And than Professor Schuester looked at the kids he had in choir. "And we will still be having choir practices you guys. Friendly competition between the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. We'll show them what we're made of." He grinned at them all. Rachel looked oddly pleased.

"Thank you Will," Figgins said. "Now that the announcement has been made, I just want to say that not every seventh year will be required to submit their name to compete. But you are required to go. And now, we eat!" Finally, the food appeared on the table. "Dig in everyone," Figgins said, retaking his seat and starting to dish himself out some food.

Kurt reached for a roll and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Puck hadn't bothered to start getting any of the food. The Gryffindor Seeker turned to his captain, knowing this had to have something to do with the absence of playing Quidditch this year. "Let me guess, you're bummed that it's our last year and we don't have a shot a going out with the Quidditch cup?" he said, looking at Puck. The other sighed and dragged a hand over his face.

"We nearly lost it last year Kurt. I was kind of hoping we would graduate with a clean win. I mean, being Quidditch captain is really all I have to show for my years here." Kurt frowned. He placed a hand on Puck's shoulder and gave his head a gentle shake, trying to clear it before he spoke, wondering how he was going to put any of the words he was planning to say.

He took a breath and looked Puck in the eye. "That's not true. Sure, you didn't get made a Prefect, but Puck you've made your mark on this school. Maybe not in a good way, but at least everyone knows who you are," he said. Puck looked at him. Kurt had a point. Maybe there was a reason that he was Head Boy. He opened his mouth to say something when Kurt decided to bring up the tournament and the chance to put Rachel in her place. "And hey, if you submit your name for the Triwizard Tournament, you can hold triumph in the possibility that you might be made champion over Rachel. And you know she's going to enter." Puck seemed to think about that for a moment.

"You're right. Would be good to make her see that she doesn't get everything." Kurt nodded and started spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate. Should he tell Puck that he too was planning to enter? "Besides, entering that tournament is definitely a me thing. You going to enter?" he asked. Kurt was surprised that he had asked him if he was going to answer. He reached for his goblet of Pumpkin juice and took a sip before nodding his head. "Bold move Head Boy." Puck grinned. Kurt playfully socked him in the shoulder.

Mercedes only just than tuned into the conversation between her best friend and Puck. "What's a bold move?" she asked. Puck and Kurt looked at each before Kurt decided to answer her.

"I'm planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament," he said as though it were the most obvious fact in the world. Mercedes froze, a drumstick halfway to her mouth. She stared at him in surprise. Kurt was the last person to do anything that might mess with his appearance. Entering something this dangerous could scar him raw if he was chosen as champion. He'd have a break down over the loss of his pretty looks. She put down the drumstick and sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kurt. It could ruin your pretty face and hair that you take so much care in keeping so perfect," she said. Kurt frowned. Mercedes had a point but he was determined to prove that he could be worth something more than Rachel. She had once said that he was her only real competition. It was high time that he actually gave her some. Sure, maybe it wouldn't be with singing but this was something he knew that Rachel had no more chance of getting than anyone else. They would be on the same page. They would have equal the chance. He was willing to take that risk.

Kurt sighed and dug his fork into his mashed potatoes. "I'm aware of that but if it will knock Rachel down a peg, I'm willing to take that chance," he said, taking the bite of mashed potato. Mercedes turned and looked at Rachel who was talking to Santana, likely telling her about how all the school would look on her as a hero when she was made champion and came back to Hogwarts at the end of the year with the Triwizard Cup. Just staring at her and thinking about what she could possibly be discussing with the other Slytherin was enough to convince her.

"It would be nice to see her knocked down a peg. Okay boo, I'm on board. But if you do get made champion, please be careful," Mercedes said. Kurt exchanged a grin with Puck and the two of them slapped high fives. This was going to be a rather interesting year for them all.

**A/N: And end of chapter three! I know not everyone was mentioned but they were all there and I can't focus on every single charrie at once! They'll get their chance. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Remember, they keep me writing!**


	4. The First Choir Practice

"Kurt, are you out of your mind?" Finn asked, slightly riled by the fact that his stepbrother had just told him he was planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament. It was a few days after the start of the year feast and the two of them were heading to their first choir meeting of the year, Kurt's designer shoulder bag swung over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at Finn. "Burt and mom will have a fit!" Finn went on. Kurt nearly stopped short. He hadn't thought of that. Weren't families of the chosen champions invited to come and lend support? Ah hell, his dad was going to kill him if the tournament didn't. That was if he was chosen. But that was a chance Kurt decided he was willing to take.

Sighing, he turned and faced Finn. "Look Finn, I know Rachel's your girlfriend, but you know she's going to enter and given the fact that she thinks she has to be the star of everything, I really think it's time she gets knocked down a peg."

"Whoa dude, brutally honest much?" Finn said in surprise. Kurt frowned at his stepbrother. He could be such a dunderhead sometimes. The Head Boy started walking again, leaving Finn hanging for just a moment before he took two long strides and caught up to the shorter boy. "Hey, don't leave me," he said. Though Kurt knew he was joking he still frowned at him again. "Uh oh," Finn went on. Kurt was confused until he saw that Professor Sylvester was heading their way. He eyed her suspiciously.

She stopped in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. "Well, frankenteen, porcelain, pleasure seeing you two here." Kurt and Finn exchanged glances, knowing for sure that there was no way it was really a pleasure for her to see them. "Word in the corridors is that you're planning on entering your name for the Triwizard Tournament porcelain. Well, for your sake, I hope you are made champion. Give me a hope to see that smooth doll face of yours crack, eh?" She smirked at them both, oddly patted Kurt on the shoulder and walked off.

Kurt turned and looked after her for several moments before he shook his head and continued walking. "Honestly, where does she get off treating people like that?" he asked, not looking at Finn, though noting out of the corner of his eye that the taller boy was shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Not a clue. I hear she doesn't even treat the members of her own house with much more care than she does everyone else," Finn replied. The two of them looked at each other again and entered the choir room where everyone else was already gathered. Rachel, in Professor Schue's absence as the teacher hadn't arrived yet, was at the blackboard, scribbling away in chalk. Merlin knew what that damn girl was up to right than. Kurt looked at Finn again, who shrugged and took a seat next to Sam. The Head Boy dropped into a chair beside Blaine and kissed the other boy on the cheek in greeting.

Seemingly satisfied, Rachel dusted off her hands and sat down with a grin on her face, crossing her legs and folding her hands over them, a position that had Kurt glaring at her because she was completely mimicking him. As such, the Head Boy threw his legs over Blaine's lap instead. The Ravenclaw smiled at him and draped an arm around his shoulders. This was how you got comfortable with the world's best boyfriend.

Just than, Professor Schuester entered the choir room with sheet music in his hands as usual. "Okay guys! Great to be here and great to be back!" He grinned at them all. Leaning against the piano, he opened his mouth to say something when Rachel immediately threw her hand in the air. Puck muttered something under his breath and she glared at him. "Yes Rachel?" Professor Schue said. She beamed brightly and scrambled out of her seat, approaching the blackboard, intent on showing them all what she had been doing.

"Professor Schue," Rachel started, smiling at him. He nodded his head at her. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I have just been spending the last few minutes making a list on the blackboard," she said, looking around at everyone. Her speech was sped up as usual. She always seemed to do that when she had what she thought was a seemingly brilliant plan. "These are the songs I think are most appropriate for us to sing in honor of me being chosen Triwizard Champion for Hogwarts."

Silence fell around the room. It really came as no surprise that Rachel was already assuming that she was going to be the champion for Hogwarts. And though they wouldn't admit it, the others really weren't interested in singing a song in her honor. She didn't seem to notice the negative reaction and as no one said anything, she took that as a sign to go on. Professor Schue was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and his arms now folded over his chest. Kurt yawned.

"Right, now, I'm sure you'll find them all wonderful. I will be singing the solo myself for whatever song we choose because I am the one who is being honored." She placed a hand to her chest, grinning like a mad woman. Geez, did Rachel not even see that it was not a certainty that she would get chosen? Unless she was going to go about it by making sure that no one else even bothered to enter. Of course than, she would be chosen for sure. She would get that eternal glory if no one else entered. On one hand, though he knew it was wrong, Kurt wouldn't have minded seeing something drastic happen to her as champion. But on the other, deciding not to submit his name only gave Rachel the win whether she was chosen or not because he hadn't fought against her. It was Santana who spoke up and everyone looked at her.

"What makes you so sure you're going to be champion?" she asked. Rachel frowned at her slightly and folded her arms across her chest. Raising an eyebrow she stepped forward. Several of the others looked at each other and than looked back at Rachel.

Rachel cleared her throat and inclined her head to one side. "An excellent question Santana, the answer of which is rather easy," she said, grinning. "Because a champion is a star and I am a star. It's in the bag that I will be Hogwarts' champion." She pointedly looked at Brittany and Kurt in turn. "Surely that Goblet of Fire would not give it to people who already have eternal glory." Those words were bitten with scorn. She loathed both Kurt and Brittany in that moment. It was than that Professor Schue seemed to think it was time to step in.

"Okay Rachel. I know that you are not happy that you and Finn were not made Heads this year, but that's no reason to tell Kurt and Brittany they have no right to enter the tournament." Rachel scowled and than a rather smug look crossed her face as she turned her eyes from Professor Schue back onto the two school Heads.

"You're right Professor Schue," she said in a tone that was dripping venom but sickeningly sweet at the same time. "Perhaps it will do me some good if one of them gets their head bitten off," she finished. Professor Schue frowned heavily and Rachel skipped back to her seat like a happy-go-lucky schoolgirl.

Kurt was fuming by the end of that little speech. One glance at Blaine told him his boyfriend was not particularly happy either. Professor Schue didn't look like he had enjoyed what Rachel said anymore than Kurt and Blaine. Even Finn looked angry. After all Kurt was his stepbrother and at that moment, Kurt saw that even if he loved Rachel, Finn would put him first. Why did he have to be so in love with that girl? Why couldn't he go back to Quinn, who overall was a nicer person than Rachel would ever be. Kurt glanced over at the other Ravenclaw Prefect who was looking at him apologetically. He decided that something had to be said and raised his hand.

"Professor Schue, if I may?" he asked. Professor Schue indicated with a wave of his hand for Kurt to go on. "Thank you," he said, sneering at Rachel as he stood up. He walked down to the center of the choir room and approached the blackboard, using his wand to clear it of Rachel's list of songs. He heard her tut in fury from behind him. Good. Let her tut. Turning back to the rest of them, the pale boy grinned at them all. "Well, we can't blame Rachel for always being so sure of herself, now can we?" The polite tone in his voice as he spoke was eerily creepy. He leveled his eyes at Rachel, giving her a thin closed mouth smile.

"What are you on about Hummel?" Rachel hounded him. Kurt clapped his hands behind his back and started pacing, that closed mouth smile still on his face. He said nothing for a few moments.

"Nothing Rachel," he said finally, coming to a stop a few steps in front of Professor Schue. "But I would just like to remind you, something that everyone else already knows," he stated, voice darkening an octave. Rachel glared at him. One look at the smug expression on Blaine's face told him his boyfriend was liking this side of him. "The fact that you have no more chance of getting selected champion than the rest of us. As such, unless you were to attempt to _bribe_ everyone in seventh year, you cannot assure yourself to be chosen." Rachel was starting to get more and more angry. Her hands were balling into fists as though at any second she was about to stand up and sock Kurt in his pretty face, an action the Head Boy would not take kindly. "That said, you will not bribe me, nor Puck, even if you tried. Both of us are entering our names into that goblet and that's final," he said.

Words out, a scowl sneering across Rachel's face, Kurt quietly walked back to his seat and sat down again. Blaine kissed him congratulatory and Kurt grinned at him. Rachel had all but jumped up from her seat to start berating him when the rest of the group cheered and applauded. Kurt exchanged a look with Puck and the other gave him a nod of approval.

"Well said pretty boy," Santana said. Her eyes cast down at Rachel. "And just because he's right and to prove his point, I'm going to enter too," she said, smirking in satisfaction at the Slytherin Prefect. Rachel started to scream at the top of her lungs in fury but Professor Schue's surprisingly sharp tone shut her up quite quickly and he gave her the most stern of looks.

"Like it or not Rachel, Kurt's right. You have the same chance as anyone else who enters. Don't be so quick to celebrate," he scolded. Rachel was downtrodden for sure and she remained in a sour mood the rest of the choir meeting. Everyone else however, seemed to improve in their moods ten fold and they were all singing better than they had before, practicing the song they were going to show in greeting when they arrived at Beauxbatons in a few weeks time. If Rachel was angry now, it would be nothing to the fury she would feel when they did learn that crucial decision.

**A/N: I'm not the biggest fan of Rachel if you can't tell. I don't like her annoying attitude or her bad sportsmanship or the fact that she thinks she is the only one talented enough to be the star and has to be the center of everyone's world. But there's chappie four for you. Wasn't really sure what to do for this chapter so it's kind of a filler. Please review! They keep me writing!**


	5. Journey To Beauxbatons

What a nightmare. Kurt sat staring out of the train window as the Hogwarts Express, magically remodeled to appear as more of a living quarters than just a train for the seventh years, traveled on its special journey to France where Beauxbatons was located. They had barely left the school but already, it was turning into a nightmarish journey. Though that might have been due to the weeks after that first choir meeting being rather nightmarish as well. Rachel hadn't spoken to any of them since that day, including Finn. She was mad at him for taking Kurt's side. They'd had a huge argument after that meeting right out in the corridor. Kurt remembered watching as he stayed behind to talk to Professor Schue for a few minutes.

"_Finn Hudson where do you think you're going!" Rachel shouted as her boyfriend hurried from the room, his head down. Kurt had told Blaine to go on to the library ahead of him and he would meet him there. He had to talk to Professor Schue for a few minutes. Blaine had looked slightly concerned but Kurt had reassured him that everything was okay. Now he was getting ready to leave but didn't dare walk out with the fiasco that had started in the corridor. He and Professor Schue had watched on in slight terror._

"_Um, hey Rachel, what's up?" Finn said rather nervously. Rachel gave him the evil eye. Seriously, if looks could kill, Finn would have been dead in an instant. The taller boy swallowed._

_Rachel glared him down and poked him hard in the chest. "You were siding with that good-for-nothing popular Hummel, weren't you?" she spat. Finn swallowed again and brought a hand up to the back of his head. "Don't you dare lie to me Finn!" Rachel went on. Sheepishly, Finn nodded his head. Rachel scoffed._

"_Don't take I personally Rachel. Kurt had a point," he said quickly. At that Rachel had reached up a hand and slapped him hard across the face. Professor Schue had started to head out of the choir room to put a stop to it and Kurt grabbed him by the arm, shaking his head at him in warning. For the first time ever, the teacher had not gone to break up the fight. He had a feeling that trying to stop a heated Rachel Berry would get him more than yelled at by the Slytherin. Kurt knew better of course. He stayed where he was in the choir room._

"_You want to tell me why you're siding with that…that…Head Boy scum!" Rachel shouted next. She stamped her foot. Rachel really was steamed. Normally, she and Kurt got on just as well as friends did but she had been so hot headed over the whole fact that she had not been made Head Girl that she'd been on bad terms with pretty much everyone. She really could hold a grudge when she didn't get her way._

"_Rachel," Finn started quietly, nursing his cheek. "He's my stepbrother. It's not right for me to choose you over him, especially when he's right. He's family."_

_That did not sit well with Rachel. "Finn Hudson! When will you learn that as your girlfriend I should _always_ come first! I'm more important that stupid family! Especially if that family is girly Kurt Hummel!" She slapped him again and stormed off down the corridor, leaving him stunned._

That had been the last time Rachel had spoken to Finn. Kurt's stepbrother was starting to worry if she would ever speak to him again. And now all of the Hogwarts choir was kind of in a funk. Professor Schue was worried that they would not put on a good performance for their greeting when they got to Beauxbatons. Kurt for one was happy that with only the seventh years and three school staff members on board, there was a lot better chance for him to sit alone on the train. But he didn't stay alone. Blaine entered the compartment quietly and sat down next to him, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," the Ravenclaw Prefect said gently. Kurt turned from the window to look at him. He was curled up on the bed in the compartment, knees tucked under him and Blaine scooted in closer, wrapping his free arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt offered him one of the few smiles he'd produced since that choir meeting a few weeks earlier and leaned into his boyfriend's embrace. Blaine seemed to be the only one who could get him to smile right about than. "You okay love?" the other asked, brushing a strand of Kurt's hair back into its perfect coif.

"Hardly. But better now that you're here," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled. The journey was going to be long. They had left in the evening, which was why there were currently beds in the compartments rather than seats. They would be traveling all night, in hopes that they would arrive around midday. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, situating himself so that he sat with his legs out in front of him and his back resting against the pillows. Kurt leaned against his chest, Blaine's arms encircling his waist. The Ravenclaw planted a gentle kiss in his boyfriend's hair. Kurt giggled ever so slightly.

For a moment, they just sat there in silence. It was nice to be in one another's company and just enjoy being together. It wasn't something they got to do very often. Especially being in bed together. Though neither of them wanted to admit it, being in separate houses was agony. It gave them no chance to spend a night together, unless they braved their patrol hours to go camping on the Hogwarts grounds. Normally, they didn't get caught. They knew where to go that no one would find them. But with the train to be their sleeping quarters for the rest of the year, the students were entrusted to share a compartment with whomever they wanted. Naturally, Kurt and Blaine were intending to take advantage of that.

Blaine reached for the blanket and pulled it up over them. Kurt yawned. "Baby," Blaine said, raising a hand and stroking the taller boy's cheek. "You haven't been sleeping very well, have you?" he asked. Kurt sighed heavily. He tilted his head back and gave Blaine a sort of awkward upside down kiss, to which the Ravenclaw laughed lightly. "You need sleep my lion love," he said. Kurt playfully punched him in the arm.

"If you hold me tonight, I might just get it," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Kurt pushed himself up in Blaine's arms and turned around, laying his hands on Blaine's cheeks to cup his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips sweetly to the other boy's. Blaine responded instantly, shutting his eyes and kissing him back. One of his hands, snaked up the back of Kurt's shirt and the Head Boy shivered at the touch of Blaine's fingertips on the skin of his back. Only when they heard a cough from behind them did the two of them jump apart. When Kurt saw who stood in the doorway, he flushed red, grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.

Professor Sylvester stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. Finn was beside her. She had a snarky sort of disgusted looked on her face. "Well, that's something I didn't count on seeing. Look at that frankenteen. Porcelain and young Bert Reynolds were busy sucking face. That could be perfect blackmail." Blaine glared at her and she seemed satisfied. Finn looked merely embarrassed. His face was almost as red as his stepbrother's. Kurt refused to remove the pillow from his face. He muttered something into it.

"What do you want Professor Sylvester," Blaine spat, rather kind of coldly. Sue smirked and tossed her head. She looked somewhat pleased. Finn went on looking embarrassed.

"Funny you should ask that young Bert Reynolds," she said, still looking smirky. Unfolding her arms, she shoved Finn forward. "Frankenteen here and the pint sized starberry were yelling in the hallway. He's your problem now. Seeing as he's related to your porcelain. Have fun." With that said, she laughed and left the compartment, allowing the door to slide shut. Kurt took that moment to scream into the pillow in frustration.

Finn, now looking appalled as well as embarrassed awkwardly sat on the other bed in the compartment. He brought a hand up to the back of his head. "Listen, I can leave you two alone, go stay with Sam or Artie or Puck or something. She doesn't have to know," Finn said. Blaine looked at him sympathetically and Kurt finally dropped the pillow and looked at his stepbrother. Before he could say anything though, Finn hastily went on. "I think she put me here because it gave her a chance to ruin something she probably already suspected would happen. You know how she likes to make our lives miserable." Kurt looked at him.

"It's fine Finn," the Head Boy said quietly. He sighed heavily and untangled himself from his boyfriend, flopping down on the bed properly. Blaine hesitated before lying down beside him, propping himself up with one arm and casually draping the other across Kurt's stomach. Finn looked away, slightly uncomfortable. He was still trying to get used to them too being affectionate whenever they could. "You can stay," Kurt said. "You're my stepbrother. I will never turn you away. But I will ask that you at least give Blaine and I tomorrow night," he said. Finn looked grateful and nodded his head.

"Sure, no problem dude. I'll give you the whole rest of the year if you want." The taller boy lied down on the other bed and tucked his hands behind his head. It wasn't like he and Kurt and never shared a room before. "Just promise me you two won't try anything funny while I'm here," he said. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst into laughter. Finn looked confused.

"Dude," Blaine said. "Do you really think we're daft enough to fool around seriously with you in the room?" he asked when he and Kurt had finished laughing. Finn flushed deeply and shook his head quickly. "Good, because we aren't in the practice of liking people watching." At those words, Finn turned even redder. Kurt smacked Blaine in the shoulder. "Ow!" Blaine broke into laughter and started tickling Kurt until Kurt was in major fits of giggles.

"Okay, okay, you win Blaine!" Kurt shouted. Blaine stopped tickling him and retook his position with his arm draped over Kurt. He kissed his cheek and Kurt grinned. Finn turned his eyes away and his stepbrother frowned. "Look Finn, all we're going to do is cuddle tonight. If that bothers you, you and I can share a bed instead and Blaine will sleep on his own." He gave Finn a very serious look and the taller teen quickly shook his head.

"No, no don't split yourself because of me. I like seeing you happy Kurt," he said quickly. Kurt looked unconvinced. "It's all right, really. I'm just still learning to adapt to you two showing affection in public." He turned onto his side and got comfortable in the bed, reaching a hand up to pull the cord for the lamp. "Sleep tight. Good night," he said, abruptly ending the conversation before Kurt could go into any more protests and try to change his mind or something.

The light went off and Kurt stared at him in concern for several long moments before he felt Blain lie down fully, pulling him in closer. He turned his head and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss good night. "Good night Blaine. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back. "Good night." And though it was perhaps the most unusual place any of them had slept, the three boys drifted off to sleep, not knowing what to expect when they arrived at Beauxbatons the next day.

**A/N: And end chapter five! Lot's of Klaine and some fluffy Klaine for my fellow Klaine lovers! Rachel's really starting to piss me off in this story, haha! And boo for Sue interrupting a tender Klaine moment. But I just thought that it would be fun awkwardness if Finn ended up with them in the compartment. More interaction with the other charries in the next chappie! I promise! Please, please, please review! I'll love you forever. Klaine plushie for reviewers!**


	6. Arrival

When they arrived at Beauxbatons the next day, the whole of the Hogwarts seventh years stood in front of the grand palace of Beauxbatons with their mouths hanging open. They were staring, not something that was very polite but they couldn't help it. Beauxbatons was obviously a much grander school than Hogwarts was. Santana, who was standing next to Kurt and Blaine leaned over and whispered to them.

"My parents were going to send me to Durmstrang. I hear it's not as elaborate as even our school there." Kurt glanced at her and the Latina shrugged. "These kids are probably all rich and stuck up anyway," she commented. Blaine looked at her too and than glanced back at Kurt. The two boys were holding hands and next to Santana was Brittany, who was holding the Latina's hand in the same way Kurt and Blaine were holding hands. Brittany was pouting at her, a sign that she had heard what she had said. It was clear that the Head Girl didn't like the idea of her best friend turned girlfriend having gone to some other school. They never would have met that way.

The palace of Beauxbatons was quite obviously larger than Hogwarts and definitely much more luxurious. Kurt felt a little jealous at the fact. The insides were probably extremely beautiful and he could imagine it being elegant enough that every single student had their own room. Or maybe just one roommate. He could imagine that it would be heaven if he and Blaine could share a room. He looked at his boyfriend and the look on his face seemed to say that he might have been thinking the same thing Kurt was. Some very inappropriate thoughts crossed the Gryffindor's mind and he blushed. It wasn't until someone clapped him on the back that he pulled himself together.

"Well dude," Puck said and Kurt looked up at his Quidditch captain. "Looks like this school's got it made!" he went on. Kurt just gave him a weak smile. He didn't have the chance to reply even if he was able to because Professor Figgins had stepped in front of the group of Hogwarts seventh years and was clapping his hands for attention. "So lame," Puck muttered rolling his eyes.

Professor Schue and Professor Sylvester stood on either side of Professor Figgins. The headmaster looked pleased. "Now students, I have a few words to say to you all before we go into the school," he said. Rachel, ironically, became the one who interrupted, as someone usually did.

"That's a school?" she asked in disbelief. For the first time in weeks, the rest of the Hogwarts choir had to agree with her. It didn't look much like a school. It looked more like the home of the French royal family or something. How on earth was this place a school? Kurt was still trying to come to terms with the idea of it being a school himself. Figgins frowned at Rachel.

"Yes Miss. Berry, it is a school." He cleared his throat and waited for some of the muttering to die down before he went on. "As I was saying, I have a few words. You are to show them all your deepest respect. I expect you to be on your best behavior. The oldest students of the Durmstrang Institute will also be joining us. But for the most part, the majority of the students there will be Beauxbatons students because it is their school. We have to show them that we are civilized." He looked pointedly at a few random seventh years that Kurt actually didn't really know all that way and than turned his gaze on Puck and watched him for several long moments. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noted that Puck looked slightly offended.

"Hey Puckerman, what's his beef with you?" Lauren asked and Kurt hadn't even realized she'd come to stand beside him. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly like he couldn't believe that she didn't know that Professor Figgins kind of had it in for Puck. The Mohawk boy shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. Figgins was droning on about something unimportant for a few moments and Kurt momentarily tuned the headmaster out, probably not the smartest thing for the Head Boy of Hogwarts to be doing.

Instead, his gaze fell on the palace. It was elaborately tall and long and seemingly not as high standing as Hogwarts at the same time. Kurt thought it reminded him of Buckingham Palace in London. Lavish gardens spread in front of the elegant stairs leading to the front doors. There was a large fountain pool that was like the centerpiece of a holiday dinner table. It was smack in front of the staircase, in between the two elaborate curves that curled up on either side to meet in the middle. The palace itself was décored in blues and whites. Yes, it was seemingly beautiful and Kurt was suddenly jealous. He loved the medieval feel of Hogwarts castle but this, this was like a whole other level of comfort and he wanted to stay there even more now. Blaine squeezed his hand then, trying to get his attention. Kurt looked up in time to hear the headmaster mention something that regarded him.

"Now, the Hogwarts choir will enter first," he said. Some of the seventh years that weren't a part of the choir groaned and looked slightly jealous. Figgins held up his hand. "This is because they need to get situated in the hall so that they can sing their greeting song to the other students." Kurt paled. They were ready for this. He knew they weren't. Practice had been absolutely horrific since that very first practice earlier in the year. He found himself suddenly grateful with Professor Schuester stepped and cleared his throat. "Yes William?" Figgins said.

"I'm terribly sorry Professor Figgins," Will said, looking a bit solemn. He glanced at the members of the Hogwarts choir. Kurt was holding his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that several of his friends were doing the same thing. Only Rachel seemed to be hoping that Professor Schue wasn't going to say what everyone else was hoping that he would. "We have decided that we will not be singing in greeting. The whole choir has been a bit of a mess the pass few weeks and we don't want to give them something that's not well prepared. It would be a bigger embarrassment for us to sing rather than for us not to," he said. Those who had been holding their breaths let them out in relief. Rachel stamped her foot in anger. Kurt finally spoke up.

"If you want to sing so badly Rachel, be our guest," he said, voice sickeningly sweet. Rachel glared at him. Blaine looked surprised. Finn looked as though he might pass out and Puck suddenly became very protective of Kurt. Kurt took a few steps forward as everyone else watched. Artie rolled his chair backward to give him more space. "After all," Kurt went on, closing the distance between himself and Rachel and leaning in so close that their noses were very nearly touching. "It might just be the only time this year you get a solo," he finished. Gasps went up all over the seventh years, including from kids who didn't really know them personally. A light satisfied smirk crossed Kurt's face and he began to pull back.

No one could really comprehend what happened next because it happened exceedingly quickly and to everyone's dismay, it happened in the presence of both the rival schools as they had come out to greet Hogwarts, seeing as they hadn't even gone in yet. But the next thing Kurt knew, he was being held in Puck's arms with a hand to his face. His nose was bleeding. Rachel was standing there with a death glare and her hand in a fist. "Good, now you get to know what it's like to try and sing with a broken nose!" she spat, turning on her heels.

The next thing Rachel knew though, her arm was clutched tightly by Professor Sylvester. "She's in my house. I'll deal with the little starberry," she said, growling. She tugged Rachel off and disappeared back onto the train with her. No one wanted to think about the kind of punishment that Sue would be giving her own student. This was that bad and why the hell did she feel that Rachel needed to be punished for what she had just done to Kurt? The only reason Kurt could come up with was that she was putting on a show in front of Figgins. It came as a surprise to everyone when a few moments later, Rachel screamed from the train. No one was brave enough to go check.

Puck pulled Kurt to his feet and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons was running toward them. "Does 'e need ze 'ospital wing?" the woman asked, showing genuine concern. Figgins seemed obliged to say yes but Mercedes stepped forward and shook her head, bowing polite.

"No ma'am. I can easily fix his nose with a healing charm," she said. Kurt looked both relieved and disappointed. He kind of wanted to know what the hospital wing of Beauxbatons looked like. Puck was still holding him up by the arms, apparently trying to make sure he didn't lose his balance from blood loss or something. Mercedes knelt in front of him. "_Episkey_!" she cried. Kurt cried out a bit of a gasp as the spell cracked his broken nose back into place. He brought a hand up to rub it gently. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks," he said, nodding his head. The Headmistress of Beauxbatons looked relieved that he was all right. She seemed caring enough even if she was for the other school. Kurt pulled free of Puck's grasp and gave him a grateful smile. Blaine immediately wrapped his boyfriend in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Blaine," Kurt whispered not wanting to let go. No one seemed to bat an eye. It appeared that no one would bother making a big deal about all this. It was Karofsky who broke the ice next.

"Professor Figgins?" the Slytherin Prefect said. The Headmaster looked at him. "Rachel has been kind of like that a lot lately," he went on. Figgins looked around at the rest of the choir. Some of them nodded. Quinn had her arms folded over her chest.

"He's right. Rachel's kind of had it in for everyone because you didn't make her and Finn the Heads this year. She thinks she deserves everything because she's the star and she's the one who should be in the spotlight," she said. It was Blaine that spoke next, not moving from embracing Kurt.

"Yeah, she's also mad because some of us have decided to enter the tournament and she is certain that it's a no brainer she'll be champion," he said. "It's like she thought that just because we're her friends, none of us would dare to try and thwart her star glory," he went on. Kurt nodded his head before burying his face in Blaine's shoulder, an awkward move given the fact that Blaine was shorter. But Blaine wasn't finished talking just yet. "Professor Figgins, it's really been as though she thinks it's against the friendship code to go after the same thing. Friendly competition is healthy but Rachel doesn't get that. She thinks we're all against her."

A bunch of nods went up throughout the group, even people who didn't really know them all that well. Figgins cleared his throat and pursed his lips. "Well, I cannot stop her from entering, but I assure you, a closer watch will be put on Miss. Berry. If she does not get chosen as champion and reacts badly, I may just see to it to make arrangements for her to be sent back to Hogwarts. But for now, let's go inside."

No more was said as the students of Hogwarts politely followed the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and the students of the other schools into the palace. Their arrival had clearly not gotten off to such a great start.

**A/N: And more mean Rachel! I apologize for her you guys. I'll try to make her less of a bitch from here on out. I guess because I don't like her, I'm overdoing it. I know that's not entirely fair of me and nothing against those who do like her. I will try to tone her down. She will not be sent back to Hogwarts, promise! Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
